


You won't find me there

by PortgasDSof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortgasDSof/pseuds/PortgasDSof
Summary: El paso a la universidad supone un difícil cambio en la rutina de Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Llevaban juntos desde que tenían memoria, pero ahora deberán enfrentarse al reto que es adaptarse a una realidad completamente diferente donde falta el apoyo primordial para ambos.





	1. Graduación

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, he decidido subir otro trabajo que empecé hace bastante tiempo y aún tengo que continuar. Aún no sé qué rumbo va a tomar ni nada de eso, así que he pensado en subir de momento los escasos capítulos que he escrito para luego ir actualizando el fic poco a poco. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis, aunque es un poco drama, sorry!
> 
> Para cualquier comentario os dejo:  
> Mi twitter: @SofOswald  
> Mi tumblr: portgasdsof.tumblr.com

  Las palabras atragantadas habían empezado después de la ceremonia de graduación. El inicio de marzo se fundía en los primeros pétalos de sakura, que decoraban los amplios patios del centro educativo y aportaban surrealismo a la situación. Las voces y las multitudes eran ecos ahogados que permanecían en un segundo plano sin color, despreciable. Ambos sentían que no pertenecían a él, que en ese momento era innecesario. Se esforzaban por mantener la distancia con las despedidas, sin embargo el último día de Interhigh, esta se redujo por completo. Primero fue el adiós al equipo, ahora debían enfrentarse al adiós a su vida de instituto y a sus compañeros.

 

  
Las lágrimas acompañaron la entrega de diplomas y los posteriores abrazos. Ahora finalmente solo quedaban ellos dos. Hanamaki y Matsukawa habían desaparecido con los kouhai, dejando una intimidad que aunque no admitiesen, ambos agradecían. Cuando asimilaron la situación un cómodo silencio se formó entre ellos, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. La repentina y temprana nostalgia se apoderaba de ambos, fue la primera vez que sentían que estaban en un sitio fantasma, al que ya no pertenecían. Sería la última vez que vestirían aquel uniforme, que saldrían de la puerta como antiguos alumnos del Aoba Johsai, no había nada que los atase allí. Esa libertad les dejaba un toque agridulce en el paladar. Con frustración, Oikawa sujetó con fuerza el diploma que le acababan de conceder, apretando los labios para no soltar las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos. Levantó la vista y dejó ir a la impotencia, se obligó a ser fuerte. No quería desmoronarse aún, era demasiado pronto.

 

  
Iwaizumi se encontraba delante de él, intentando ocultar cualquier evidencia de su nerviosismo y fallando terriblemente. Después de todo, era él. El que sabía leerle aunque tratase de ser un papel en blanco, el que conocía cada gesto suyo de memoria. Actuar delante de Oikawa era inútil, el paso de los años y la experiencia le había convertido en un experto. Incluso así, prefería disimular el menor atisbo de sus sentimientos por él.

 

  
—¿Iwa-chan?—preguntó Oikawa con voz melosa.

 

  
El susodicho levantó finalmente los ojos del suelo y le miró con determinación. Cerró los puños y suspiró profundamente, formando un nudo en el estómago de Oikawa, que sentía el cosquilleo de los nervios subirle desde la punta de los dedos. Llevaba años esperando ciertas palabras de Iwaizumi que él no se permitía soltar, su paciencia iba empequeñeciendo y finalmente parecía que el momento había llegado.

 

  
—¿Iwa-chan?—repitió.  
—Toma.

 

  
Iwaizumi tomó con cuidado la mano libre de Oikawa y colocando encima de su palma su propio puño cerrado, dejó caer un objeto ligero. Al retirar la mano, Oikawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se trataba de un botón gris. Con la boca seca y el corazón temblando, buscó la mirada de Iwaizumi, que la evitaba con un gesto enfadado.

  
  
—Iwa-chan…—empezó con dulzura.—Sabes que no soy tu kouhai, ¿verdad?  
—¿Hasta esto tienes que joderlo, maldito Oikawa?—gritó él, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.  
—Perdón, perdón…—se disculpó con una risita.—¿Entonces es que estás enamorado de mí?—trató de disimular la chispa de ilusión con sarcasmo.  
—¿Quién iba a estar enamorado de ti, idiota?—Iwaizumi se acercó hasta cogerle del cuello de la camisa. Oikawa tragó saliva, esperando que eso aliviase algo de la decepción que le corroía.  
—Iwa-chan… con esa altura no resultas nada intimidante.  
—¡Son solo cinco centímetros de diferencia! Trato de tener un gesto amable contigo y mira…—se quejó éste soltándole en seco. Dándole la espalda, empezó a andar hacia la puerta.  
—¡Iwa-chan, espérame!—exclamó Oikawa corriendo detrás suya.  
—Quédate con tus estúpidas admiradoras, las tienes a tu espalda.

  
  
Oikawa se giró y su cara se torció al ver muchas chicas andando rápidamente hacia él, cada una con un puño cerrado, ocultando posiblemente un detalle. Con un suspiro, se puso su máscara de sonrisa perfecta y elevó una mano delante de su cara a modo de disculpa, desapareciendo con Iwaizumi del centro. Un extraño escalofrío cruzó la espalda de ambos al salir por la puerta principal. El resto del camino, quitando algunas pullas de Oikawa y amenazas de Iwaizumi, lo pasaron en silencio. Ambos evitaban mirar el reloj y restar en su cabeza las horas que les quedaban juntos, temían abandonar la rutina que llevaban desde que tenían memoria. Incluso aunque intentasen hablar de cosas triviales para aliviar la carga de sus mentes, las palabras no querían salir de sus labios.

 

La noche empezaba a caer y cuando llegaron a casa de Iwaizumi, la expresión de ambos se endureció. Después de todo, ese lugar no volvería a ser el mismo para ambos. Era un baúl de recuerdos y aunque para Iwaizumi siguiese siendo su hogar, no viviría allí. Para Oikawa, su segunda casa pasaría a ser la antigua residencia del chico del que estaba enamorado. La idea de Iwaizumi a miles de kilómetros de él empezaba a ser tangible y se negó, disipando esos pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza. Él le dedicó una mirada preocupada a Oikawa mientras abría la cancela, un atisbo de sonrisa triste se abría paso en la comisura de sus labios.

  
  
Los padres de Iwaizumi seguirían disfrutando de la compañía de la asociación de padres del centro y de los que ahora eran sus antiguos profesores. El silencio y la oscuridad de la casa supuso otro peso más en los hombros de ambos. Ese ambiente les hizo andar con cuidado, incluso estando la casa sola. Subieron las escaleras y Oikawa escuchó como su amigo que iba delante encendía la luz de su habitación. Miraba al suelo hasta que empezó a notar un olor que no le resultaba familiar y al levantar la vista, el corazón se le heló en el pecho.

  
Iwaizumi estaba de pie, la preocupación ante su reacción se reflejaba en la rigidez de sus hombros y aunque se hubiese quitado desganadamente los zapatos, no se sentía en su propio cuarto. Las paredes antes decoradas con posters de volley y de Godzilla, además de fotos, estaban desnudas, mostrando un repulsivo color azul grisáceo. Las estanterías donde antes reposaban libros y trofeos, vacías. El espacio del suelo estaba limitado por enormes cajas de cartón y maletas. Iwaizumi miraba con el corazón dolorido cómo los ojos de Oikawa brillaban por la presencia de lágrimas, atrapado en una realidad de la que no quería ser parte. Con los labios entreabiertos, analizaba el cuarto en el que había pasado gran parte de su vida aunque ni siquiera fuese el suyo. Sus manos se habían extendido inconscientemente y temblaban visiblemente, las rodillas empezaban a perder la fuerza para resistir el peso de su cuerpo.

  
  
Después de la inspección, levantó la vista hacia Iwaizumi que le miraba con una inmensa impotencia.

 

  
—Creía que no habrías recogido todo ya… pero claro, después de todo, te vas mañana.—enunció Oikawa intentando mantener la voz firme.   
—Oikawa…—empezó Iwaizumi, acercándose a él con pasos cuidadosos, como si tuviese temor de hacerle daño.  
—Estoy bien, Iwa-chan.—dijo él mientras pasaba la mano por la mesa de estudio, donde antes reposaban fotos de ellos dos de pequeños.  
—Conmigo no funciona eso, idiota.  
—Necesitaba decirme eso.—Oikawa se dejó caer en la cama y se sentó con las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, parecía buscar refugio.  
—Hablas como si me fuese a morir.—soltó sentándose a su lado, buscando restarle importancia al asunto, aunque ni para él servía.—Solo me mudo a las afueras de Sendai.  
—Sí, mientras yo me voy a Tokyo.—dijo Oikawa con dureza, clavando en él sus ojos castaños.  
—Idiota, deberías pensar en que te han reclutado para la mejor universidad para ser profesional. La universidad Tokai tiene fama.  
—Y tú deberías pensar en lo afortunado que eres por haber entrado en ingeniería tras sacar notas sobresalientes, pero creo que ninguno de los dos está pensando en eso.  
—Oikawa…—susurró Iwaizumi entornando los ojos con tristeza y dando comienzo a un breve y gélido silencio, en el que ambos se limitaron a mirar a sus pies.  
—Es duro, Iwa-chan…

  
  
La voz rota y sincera de Oikawa le pilló por sorpresa. Sentado de esa forma, abrazando con tanta fuerza sus rodillas que los nudillos se tornaban blancos y el labio inferior temblando, parecía tan solo un niño asustado. Iwaizumi no pudo evitar rodearlo con un brazo y apoyar su cabeza en la de Oikawa, haciendo círculos con delicadeza en su brazo, buscando tranquilizarle.

  
  
—Podrás molestarme por teléfono o Skype, no me podré librar de ti tan fácilmente.—rio Iwaizumi mirándole de reojo. Las preguntas sobre la mudanza de Oikawa querían formarse pero temía que le resultase más duro aún hablar de ello, así que las reservó para otro momento.   
—Cruel, Iwa-chan…—Oikawa enterró la cabeza entre el hueco de sus piernas y el pecho.  
—Venga, idiota.—susurró Iwaizumi.—Nos veremos antes de lo que piensas, las vacaciones de verano no tardarán en llegar. Además, aún nos quedan unas horas.  
—¿Vas a pasarlas conmigo?—preguntó Oikawa.  
—Porque no queda más remedio…  
—¡IWA-CHAN!—le golpeó con indignación en la rodilla, despertando una risa en Iwaizumi y posteriormente en él mismo.

  
  
Una vez se hubo calmado y recompuesto un poco, Oikawa decidió ir a su casa lo más rápido posible para coger ropa de recambio y dejar el diploma. Saludó a su familia con su típico tono musical y subió las escaleras acelerado para desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Dedicó un momento para admirar el diploma que estaba enrollado con un lazo turquesa antes de dejarlo en su escritorio. Con un suspiro y una sonrisa triste, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el botón que Iwaizumi le había dejado. Abrió un cajón y sacó la pequeña caja donde guardaba recuerdos importantes, decorada con un diseño de la galaxia. Con infinito cuidado y cariño lo dejó allí y tras guardar su pequeño tesoro, se concentró en elegir algo de ropa para el día siguiente.   
  



	2. Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bueno… la lucha no ha terminado."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces me preocupa no captar bien la personalidad de los personajes, pero espero que comprendáis que es mi visión de ellos. De todas formas, admito críticas constructivas, evidentemente, hahaha. También me ha costado "traducir" lo de "kuzo Oikawa", en inglés suelen poner "shittykawa", así ha terminado en un "mierdikawa".

Iwaizumi se sobresaltó al ver cómo la puerta de su cuarto se abría. Oikawa apareció con una camiseta verde y sus vaqueros negros, el uniforme lo había dejado ya en su casa. Soltó una risita al ver la expresión atemorizada de Iwaizumi y soltó la mochila a los pies de la cama.

  
  
—¿Te he asustado, Iwa-chan? Me han abierto tus padres, acaban de llegar.—informó Oikawa haciéndose sitio en la cama. Iwaizumi asintió.  
—Has tardado mucho, maldito Oikawa.—gruñó apoyando la espalda contra la pared junto a su mejor amigo y cruzándose de brazos.  
—¡Han sido diez minutos!  
—Vives al lado, deberían haber sido cinco.  
—Oh, ¿me has echado de menos, Iwa-chan?—Oikawa ladeó la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo.

 

  
Aunque le golpease por esa pregunta, realmente sí lo había hecho. Esos diez minutos parecían mucho teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Una vez establecida la paz, el silencio se vio roto por el tranquilo tarareo de Oikawa, que tenía los ojos fijados en el móvil. Movía los pies que colgaban de la cama al ritmo de la sintonía publicitaria del parque de atracciones al que fueron hacía un mes. Iwaizumi observó cómo se había puesto de nuevo la máscara pintada con la sonrisa falsa que llevaba tan a menudo. Actuar no servía de nada entre ellos dos, lo sabían bien. Sin embargo, en este momento se esforzaban por parecer fuertes por miedo al dolor del otro.

  
  
Mirando las largas pestañas de Oikawa y sus labios curvados, las dos palabras que llevaba años pensando pero no se había atrevido a pronunciar aparecieron de nuevo en su cabeza. En los años de secundaria trataba de excusarse diciéndose que se trataba de un irremediable cariño ya que se llevaban conociendo desde que ambos tenían memoria, que era imposible que sintiese amor por su mejor amigo de la infancia. Que lo confundía con amistad o fraternidad. Pero el paso del tiempo le rompió los esquemas y le demostró lo contrario. Llevaba años enamorado de Oikawa, tantos que había perdido la cuenta. En momentos como el presente, en el que le sentía apoyado en su hombro y el calor de su cuerpo, Iwaizumi trataba de despejar su mente de posibles escenarios donde le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para sentirle incluso más cerca o donde le besaba con suavidad en la cabeza. Su rutina le sabía a poco, tanto su cuerpo como su mente le presionaban y pedían más, aunque se había acostumbrado a callar esos impulsos. Fingía que no existían, los dejaba en un segundo plano.

  
  
Después de todo, para él era evidente que Oikawa jamás le vería como algo más que su mejor amigo. Se sentía querido y necesario para él, y sabía que se preocupaba por su felicidad. Pero las múltiples parejas de Oikawa le bajaban al suelo, donde no se podía perder entre fantasías. La esperanza de vida de esas relaciones se limitaba a un par de meses como máximo y se caracterizaban por un amor unilateral. Esas chicas no podían romper la fachada del perfecto armador del Aoba Johsai, pero Iwaizumi sí y a través de palabras vacías y risitas ensayadas podía ver que a Oikawa esas relaciones le resultaban más bien indiferentes. Incluso un noviazgo superfluo como esos le hacían arder de celos, pero para él la felicidad de Oikawa siempre iba primero. Si él estaba bien, se tragaba el dolor de una vez y seguía adelante. No podía negar lo que sentía por Oikawa, pero tampoco podía erradicarlo, así que intentaba vivir de la forma más pacífica posible con esos sentimientos.

  
  
—Qué corbata más estúpida llevaba Makki.—Oikawa soltó una carcajada, seguía concentrado en sus redes sociales. Le enseñó el móvil a Iwaizumi, que ladeó la cabeza para ver la foto en la que se encontraban sus compañeros de tercero posando estúpidamente después de la ceremonia de graduación.  
—Mientras no se la ponga para las entrevistas de trabajo…—rió Iwaizumi.  
—Iwa-chan, va a estudiar enfermería, ¡no llevará corbata!  
—Bueno, pues Matsukawa.  
—Tienes razón, la de Mattsun también es horrible.—Oikawa soltó una risita mientras la señalaba en la foto.

  
  
Se centraron en hablar del futuro de sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de equipo, evitando tomar el camino de empezar una conversación que se centrase en el suyo propio. Era más entretenido, menos doloroso. Hablaron de cómo Matsukawa empezaría a estudiar empresariales en la universidad de Tohoku, de cómo su novio Hanamaki consiguió entrar a la carrera de enfermería a pesar de no estar en una clase de preparación para la universidad… Iwaizumi se sentía afortunado al tener al menos a dos de sus mejores amigos compartiendo universidad con él, pero el hecho de que Oikawa quedase fuera de ese reducido grupo le producía ganas de cerrar los puños con impotencia. Estaría solo en Tokyo. Esa frase hacia que la tendencia que tenía de protegerle aumentase, la impotencia le consumía.

  
  
—Espero que consigan controlar a Perro loco-chan…—Oikawa suspiró exageradamente.—Solo parecía escucharte a ti, Iwa-chan.  
—Yahaba se encargará, es de confianza.—contestó él mostrando orgullo en su sonrisa.  
—Espero que no echen de menos mis colocaciones… aunque será difícil.  
—Controla tu ego, Mierdikawa. Igual Yahaba acaba superándote.  
—Cruel, Iwa-chan… pero sabes que no puede ser verdad.—rio guiñando un ojo, provocando que Iwaizumi pusiera los ojos en blanco.—De todas formas creo que todos presentaran una gran evolución, sobretodo Perro loco-chan y Kindaichi.  
—Kunimi y Watari consiguieron salvar muchos puntos también.  
—¿Hablará más Kunimi-chan? ¿Yahaba-kun conseguirá novia?—preguntó al aire Oikawa con gesto intranquilo.  
—¿Y esa preocupación a que viene?  
—Soy su capitán después de todo…

  
  
A Iwaizumi se le formó un “eras” en los labios pero prefirió tragarse la palabra, apretando con fuerza los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que casi se le escapa en un descuido. Oikawa volvía a sentarse abrazado a sus piernas, que apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Parecía que aquel mundo seguía siendo suyo y despegarse de él les estaba costando más de lo que ambos admitían.

  
—También estarán las nuevas promesas de primero.—intervino Iwaizumi, intentando animar el tono.—Quizás hay genios como Kageyama.  
—¡No nombres a Tobio-chan!—exclamó Oikawa, que levantó la cabeza indignado.  
—¿Por qué no? Eres su mentor.  
—¡No soy su mentor Iwa-chan!—negó haciendo pucheritos.—El nuevo Aoba Johsai ganará al Karasuno, y tendremos nuestra venganza.  
—También al Shiratorizawa… aunque no estará ese estúpido Tendou.  
—Ni ese asqueroso de Ushiwaka.—resopló Oikawa. Repentinamente abrió los ojos como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo.—Espera un momento… ¿Ushiwaka irá a tu universidad?  
—Eh…—Iwaizumi echó involuntariamente el cuerpo hacia atrás.  
—¡Si está en tu universidad, cuando juguemos podré aplastaros a ambos!—gritó con emoción Oikawa, que se había movido y ahora se encontraba cruzado de piernas, delante de Iwaizumi.  
—No querrás que te empuje y te caigas de la cama…—amenazó Iwaizumi bajando el tono, sin embargo él seguía perdido en sus fantasías.  
—¡Después de todo somos rivales! No es nada en tu contra, Iwa-chan, es solo que me gustaría mucho ver la cara de Ushiwaka al perder.—una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Oikawa con esas imaginaciones.  
—Oye… das miedo cuando te pones así, mira tu sonrisa.  
—¿Eh?—Oikawa giró la cabeza extrañado.—¿No te gusta mi sonrisa?  
—No es eso…—empezó a responder apartando la mirada.—Bueno, sería más bonita con los dientes rotos.  
—¡Cruel, Iwa-chan!—poniendo pucheritos de nuevo, Oikawa volvió a acurrucarse a su lado.—Bueno… la lucha no ha terminado.  
—Ni la del Seijoh, ni la nuestra. Será raro verte al otro lado de la red.—admitió Iwaizumi con tono serio.  
—Tendrás ángulos que no has visto jamás de mí… es una ventaja.  
—Ni que fuese a mirarte a ti…—dijo sin creerse sus propias palabras.—Estaré atento de que Kuroo-san no pare mis remates.  
—Ah… Kuroo… ¿el gato?—Oikawa formuló la pregunta lentamente.  
—¿Va a ser tu compañero de equipo y ni siquiera te acuerdas de él?—preguntó Iwaizumi indignado.  
—Iwa-chan, el Nekoma solo llegó a cuartos de final.—le recordó con los ojos cerrados.—Sin embargo, tendré a la estrella de las nacionales en el equipo. El gato me resulta indiferente.  
—¿Bokuto va a ir a la Tokai?—los ojos de Iwaizumi se abrieron con sorpresa. Oikawa asintió orgulloso.  
—¡Sí! Seré su armador, ¿no es eso genial?

  
  
La voz de Oikawa reflejaba su necesidad de aprobación, parecía decir “¿está bien que coloque para alguien que no seas tú?”. Iwaizumi siempre había sido su estrella, después de todo. Este se sintió estúpido al notar un atisbo de enfado por el hecho de que Oikawa no estuviese en su equipo, que su estrella pasase a ser un idiota enérgico y ruidoso que parecía tener más espuma en el pelo que cerebro. La irritación convirtió la admiración que sentía por Bokuto en desagrado, pero era consciente de que esas ideas no eran reales. Odiaba sentirse egoísta, pero que Oikawa se le escapase de entre los dedos parecía superarle.

  
  
—Sí… más bien me da pena por él.  
—Iwa-chan… ¿estás celoso?—preguntó Oikawa que parecía divertirse.  
—¡He dicho que siento pena! ¿Estás sordo, maldito Oikawa?  
—Está bien admitir que estás celoso, no te preocupes.—rio él.  
—¡Vete a dormir ya, nos levantamos en seis horas!—gritó Iwaizumi mientras le tiraba una almohada a la cara.  
—Pero Iwa-chan, no he preparado el futón…—se quejó poniendo cara de pena.  
—Pues duerme aquí, pero cállate.—refunfuñó Iwaizumi mientras se acomodaba en la cama, echando a Oikawa de una patada para poder taparse.

  
  
El armador se quitó los pantalones con desgana y se metió en la cama, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Iwaizumi, buscando calor. Ignoró por completo su queja y se concentró en aspirar el aroma que le resultaba tan familiar. Era fácil negar el día de mañana, su concentración pasó a ser toda de la sensación de estar con él. No quería echar de menos cómo Iwaizumi lo abrazaba contra su pecho aunque antes murmurase quejas entre dientes, ni cómo le acariciaba la espalda con un inmenso cuidado, como si fuese a romperse. A veces se sentía de porcelana. Prefería no dormir por el hecho de ser consciente y disfrutar de estar en esa posición en la que se aprovechaba del privilegio de la eterna confianza. Pensaba que su Iwa-chan lo vería como un gesto de amistad, algo normal, pero para él era un momento que atesorar. Pedía en su cabeza que se repitiese de vez en cuando… además de besos, más caricias, menos limitaciones. Sintió como se le formaba una sonrisa triste y cómo las lágrimas se desbordaban, prefiriendo no preguntarse por qué. Aunque la respuesta era obvia; no quería echar de menos nada.

  
  
Iwaizumi miró con preocupación a Oikawa cuando sintió cómo su armadura se rompía y manchaba la camiseta de su pijama de lágrimas. Se aguantó las ganas de besarle en la frente y también las palabras que vio innecesarias, limitándose tan solo a apretarle más contra su pecho y volviendo a acariciar cíclicamente su espalda. Tuvo el impulso de arrullarle como a un niño pequeño intranquilo, pero sabía que Oikawa no se sentía cómodo al ser percibido como débil. En un confortable silencio, pasó el tiempo hasta que la respiración cortada por el llanto pasó a ser leve. Notaba como el pecho de Oikawa que había sido vencido por el sueño, subía y bajaba acompasadamente, y dio por finalizada su misión, sonriendo contra su pelo y parando finalmente las sucesivas caricias.  
—Buenas noches, Tooru.—susurró de la forma más débil que le permitían los labios, ignorando por completo los rayos de sol que se filtraban perezosamente por la persiana.


	3. Estación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Atención pasajeros, el tren con destino a Sendai está haciendo su entrada a la estación por el segundo andén.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igual me ha quedado más dramático de lo que pensaba pero... sorry not sorry.
> 
> En este capítulo empezó el parón en el que vivo ahora mismo. Estoy escribiendo el fic KuroKen ahora mismo, pero espero continuar con este lo más pronto posible.  
> Gracias por pasaros a leerlo, lo agradezco muchísimo.

Perezosamente intercambiaron palabras de “buenos días”. La falta de sueño se reflejaba en las ojeras de ambos e Iwaizumi comprobó cómo los ojos de Oikawa seguían rojizos por las lágrimas de madrugada. Prefiriendo no decirle nada, simplemente le miró mientras se estiraba con desgana y bostezaba abiertamente. Los siempre perfectos mechones castaños se disparaban desordenadamente en direcciones aleatorias y los vivos ojos permanecían entrecerrados debido a la somnolencia.

 

  
—Iwa-chan, ¿vamos a desayunar?—Oikawa se había puesto de pie, y preguntaba adormilado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

  
  
Iwaizumi asintió con seriedad y dirigió una mirada al reloj de su móvil con temor. Tan solo cuatro horas para salir hacia la estación. La soga invisible que parecía llevar al cuello se contraía con cada segundo que pasaba. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras detrás de Oikawa, que saludaba animadamente a sus padres. Los desayunos en pijama en la cocina de Iwaizumi eran una tradición. La enorme mesa blanca estaba abordada con sopa de miso, arroz blanco y la tortilla especial de su padre. Un enorme plato con pan de leche casero decoraba el centro, la familia de Iwaizumi mimaba demasiado al mejor amigo de su hijo. La conversación se abrió paso entre sonidos de cubiertos chocando a los temas que les resultaban complejos a ambos. Incluso sus padres comprendían lo difícil que sería para ellos, sin embargo, en ese día era imposible evitarlos más.

 

  
—Tooru-kun, ¿cuándo empezarás a vivir en Tokyo?—preguntó amablemente la madre de Iwaizumi antes de darle un sorbo al té.  
—La semana que viene, a primera hora del lunes salgo para allá.—respondió Oikawa con voz melosa y una sonrisa sujeta con pinzas. Iwaizumi frunció el ceño con su respuesta.  
—¿Y conoces gente allí?—su padre siguió el interrogatorio.  
—Sí, pero tan solo de vista.—una risita nerviosa se escapó de sus labios.

  
  
La cabeza de Iwaizumi empezó a llenarse de insultos hacia Oikawa. Sabía que le dolía, que controlaba la situación a pesar de que le hiciese daño en los brazos por intentar abarcar demasiado, dominar demasiado. Envidiaba la fortaleza de esa falsa sonrisa, la naturalidad de su risita hipócrita. Las preguntas sin fin de sus padres solo conseguían llenar su cabeza de murmullos ininteligibles, aún no había decidido si quería enterarse de aquella conversación o no. De cuándo inevitablemente se iría Tooru, de cómo llevaría su vida sin él a su lado. El pinchazo de egoísmo calló los murmullos y le permitió llegar a la conclusión de que sin Oikawa se sentía incompleto, y al mirar de reojo sus caídos ojos castaños, pudo apostar que no era el único.

  
  
Cuando fueron libres del examen de los padres de Iwaizumi y el olor a tortilla de la cocina, ambos subieron las escaleras como si llevasen pesos atados a los tobillos. Se dejaron caer en la cama y ambos sintieron la mirada fija del reloj en sus caras. Oikawa suspiró sonoramente, tan solo tres horas más. Apoyó la cabeza suavemente en el hombro de Iwaizumi y se limitaron a mirar el cuarto donde se encontraban, que a pesar de todo, desprendía un aura de extrañez. Ambos evaluaban la información que habían obtenido de la conversación en el desayuno.

  
El servicio de mudanza llevaría mañana sus pertenencias a la residencia universitaria donde Iwaizumi estudiaría ingeniería aeroespacial y compartiría cuarto con alguien que le había sido asignado. No quería admitir de momento delante de Oikawa que sería su querido Ushiwaka, porque además de que gritaría histéricamente, hubiese manchado todo de té. Sin duda, era algo que prefería reservar para cuando estuviese ya cómodamente adaptado a su nueva residencia. Oikawa por su parte empezaría a vivir en Tokyo, en una residencia de la universidad Tokai. Esta contaba con un gimnasio especializado en volley y tenía gran fama por anteriores victorias a nivel nacional. Era el sitio donde Oikawa mejor encajaba, sus aspiraciones y sueños seguían inmersos en el deporte que formaba su vida. Además estudiaría cine, las películas de ciencia ficción siempre habían sido su debilidad. Aún no sabía con quién compartiría cuarto y no era una pregunta que le quitase el sueño por las noches, después de todo sabía adaptarse de manera adecuada a las situaciones. Internamente agradecía a cualquier fuerza del espacio exterior el hecho de que Ushiwaka y el genio de los arándanos estuviesen fuera de las posibilidades.

 

* * *

  
  
Antes de que se diesen cuenta, estaban en el coche camino a la estación de tren. De fondo sonaba la radio y a través de la ventana abierta entraba una brisa suave de primavera. Oikawa observaba con gesto aburrido los coches pasar a gran velocidad, su cabeza reposaba en su brazo izquierdo y notaba cómo los ojos grises de Iwaizumi estaban fijados en su nuca. Él se había dicho que quería aprovechar la imagen de Tooru en persona, y eso mismo hacía. En su cabeza agradeció la incapacidad de ambos de entablar una conversación, permitiéndose perderse por completo en él. Se prometió recordar cada detalle de Oikawa, y así consultar esa imagen cada vez que notase que la añoranza aparecía. Pensaba que cada rasgo suyo debía tratarse con mimo, que debería ser valorado como lo que era para él, lo más preciado. Sus ojos captaban la imagen verdadera de Oikawa y en ese momento de desesperanza, se sintió afortunado de verle cómo realmente era, no como la imagen que intentaba reflejar.

  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en el andén, acompañado de sus padres, una mochila y una enorme maleta de mano.

 

  
—Recuerda llamar al llegar.—dijo su madre con ternura mientras le arreglaba el torcido cuello de la camiseta. Iwaizumi puso los ojos en blanco.  
—¿Llevas suficiente dinero? ¿Tienes los papeles de la residencia?—preguntó su padre.  
—Sí, tengo la tarjeta. Y sí, también llevo los papeles.  
—Entonces te dejamos con Tooru-kun.—anunció su madre, fueron palabras que ambos agradecieron.—Nos vemos en dos semanas, hijo. ¡Llámanos!

  
  
Después de gran cantidad de besos, abrazos y miradas de orgullo seguidas de un par de lágrimas, los padres de Iwaizumi desaparecieron del andén. Notaron de nuevo la gélida mirada del reloj de la estación, que anunciaba que en dos minutos llegaría el tren. Ambos sentían que estaban en una situación irreal que por desgracia habían imaginado demasiadas veces, resultando ser tal como pensaban. Sintiéndose preso del destino, Oikawa miraba al suelo con actitud derrotada, dejando que su labio inferior temblase mientras toda su cara seguía el patrón, cediendo a la impotencia y a la tristeza. La incapacidad de controlar la situación y su visión de injusticia hacía que le temblasen las manos. Después de ese eterno segundo, se vio rodeado por los brazos de Iwaizumi, que con desmesurado cuidado, colocó su mano en la nuca de Oikawa, obligándole a reposar en su hombro. Fue el pase para que empezase a soltar tímidos sollozos, la suavidad con la que Iwaizumi le acariciaba el pelo le resguardaba. Con sus temblorosos brazos, Oikawa le abrazó con fuerza, agarrándose con angustia a la camiseta de Iwaizumi.

  
  
—Venga, me vas a manchar la camiseta, idiota.—susurró, sin esforzarse por parecer enfadado.  
—Iwa-chan…

  
  
Oikawa levantó la mirada sin soltar el abrazo, y al encontrar que en los ojos de Iwaizumi también empezaban a resbalarse lágrimas lo rompió por completo. Su cara se transformó en la de un niño que tenía una pataleta, los ojos rojos de las lágrimas hacían juego con la nariz y sus labios se curvaban exageradamente. Se sentía insoportablemente débil y las miradas de los viajeros no ayudaban.

  
  
—Oikawa, sabes que eres horrible llorando… nos veremos pronto. No llores más.—pidió con la voz rota.  
—¡Pero si estás igual!—se quejó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

  
  
_“Atención pasajeros, el tren con destino a Sendai está haciendo su entrada a la estación por el segundo andén.”_

  
  
La voz de megafonía hizo que el temblor en el cuerpo de ambos se acrecentase. Volvieron al angustioso abrazo mientras el tren paraba al lado suya.

  
—Tooru.—llamó Iwaizumi. Al ver que el susodicho seguía con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Iwaizumi, probó otra vez, suplicante.—Tooru, mírame.—Oikawa obedeció.— Siempre hemos estado juntos, desde pequeños y esto será tan solo una prueba, no significa que nada vaya a cambiar entre nosotros.  
—Nos veremos cada dos meses como máximo…—dijo Oikawa con un hilo de voz.  
—Así no tendré que verte la cara todos los días. Pero podrás molestarme por otros medios, así que para de llorar. Por favor.—pidió. Empezaban a llamar a los pasajeros y observó cómo Oikawa miraba a las puertas abrirse y a la multitud entrando con temor. Iwaizumi le obligó de nuevo a mirarle.—Nos vemos pronto, idiota. Queda poco para verano.

  
  
Notó cómo los labios de Iwaizumi se posaban con dulzura en su frente, tan suavemente que por un momento pensó que era fruto de su imaginación, y tan efímero que no sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos. A cámara lenta vio cómo su Iwa-chan, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas se daba la vuelta y cogía la maleta para entrar. Su mano se movió inconscientemente hasta el brazo de Iwaizumi y lo agarró con la mayor fuerza posible, terminando en la simple sensación de notar cómo se escapaba. El barullo de su alrededor sonaba sordo y se mordió el labio al pensar en que ni siquiera había articulado una despedida. Se sentía inútil viendo como la espalda de Iwaizumi desaparecía en su vagón. La intranquilidad de perderle de vista, hizo que se moviese para buscarle en la ventana del tren, suspirando al ver cómo dejaba la pesada maleta y pedía que le dejasen pasar para sentarse. Oikawa se acercó al tren y posó la mano contra el frío cristal, Iwaizumi le imitó pero la retiró casi instantáneamente. Mantuvieron la mirada hasta que el pitido de alerta del tren hizo que Oikawa se retirase. La preocupación de Iwaizumi no disminuyó a pesar de la sonrisa en el descompuesto rostro de Oikawa, que débilmente se despedía con la mano. Era una mentira hecha facción.

  
  
Iwaizumi chasqueó la lengua y sus ojos se abrieron al ver cómo la estación empezaba lentamente a quedarse atrás, gesto que fue imitado por Oikawa. La velocidad del tren crecía y sus pies no compitieron con ella, por mucho que lo deseasen. Realmente era inútil, así que simplemente se secó las lágrimas siendo consciente de que persistían las miradas de lástima dirigidas a él, e inició su camino de retorno a casa con pasos automáticos. Sentía los ojos irritados y los sollozos seguían cortándole la respiración. Levantó la mirada para ver como el tren se perdía en la curva, inadvertido de que Iwaizumi se pegaba al cristal negándose a perder la imagen de su figura. Cuando solo pudo ver paredes de triste gris, se dejó caer en el asiento con rabia. En su cabeza la única frase que aparecía era "le debería haber besado".


	4. Un comienzo para Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ese viaje había supuesto muchas primeras veces para Oikawa. Era la primera que se mudaba, que compartía piso, que estudiaba en la universidad y que vivía en un lugar completamente desconocido para él. Pero sobre todo, la primera vez que sentía que su mayor apoyo no le esperaba en la casa de al lado."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Pensaba más que tardaría más en actualizar este fic porque estoy más centrada en el KuroKen, pero ayer me dieron unas ganas de escribir IwaOi terribles.  
> Además hoy es el cumpleaños de Oikawa, así que no podría haber elegido mejor día para subirlo, ¡felicidades cariño!  
> Lamento que salga poco Iwaizumi en este capítulo ya que es muy Oikawa-céntrico, pero bueno, al siguiente le toca a él ser el protagonista. Me hacía mucha ilusión introducir a Kuroo y Bokuto porque son unos de mis personajes favoritos y creo que su amistad con Oikawa sería maravillosa.  
> Eso sí, no sé cuándo lo subiré porque repito que estoy más centrada últimamente en el KuroKen, pero intentaré que la espera no sea larga.  
> ¡Y muchísimas gracias por los hits y los kudos, los aprecio muchísimo, jo! :')

Oikawa había empezado a sentirse perdido en el momento que puso un pie fuera de la estación de Tokyo. El trayecto en tren bala le resultó agradable, el tiempo de sueño y la charla con su compañera de asiento le había privado de pensamientos empapados de temor dirigidos a su nueva vida. Dentro de la estación se había sentido uno más, dentro de la variedad que componía la marea humana que circulaba por el edificio. Sin embargo, una vez fuera de esta, se sentía desvalido sin la protección del techo y la frescura del mármol.

 

  
El diseño de la estación carmesí rompía con el ambiente urbano de Tokyo. Le superaba la contaminación acústica que le rodeaba, la frialdad de los altos edificios grises que se imponían contrastando con un brillante cielo azul y la indepencia de todas aquellas personas que andaban por las enormes calles. O más bien le superaba la idea de que esa imagen consistiría en su día a día, no sentía la capacidad de encontrarse en casa en una ciudad así. De todas formas, Oikawa Tooru jamás diría que no a un reto, estaba convencido de que lo superaría. Tokyo era fascinante a la vez que intimidante.

 

  
El móvil de Oikawa vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó rápidamente, dejando su equipaje pegado en el suelo contra su pierna. Por el rugido de godzilla que había sonado, supuso que sería Iwa-chan. La idea de ese extraño tono de notificación fue suya, de hecho, y le había parecido buena hasta que Oikawa se tapó la boca intentando controlar una sonora carcajada que fue liberada segundos después. A pesar de las quejas de Iwa-chan, había decidido conservarlo y aunque sintiese una leve vergüenza cuando sonaba en público, se contentaba con recordar esa escena.

  
  
  
**Iwa-chan:** ¿has llegado ya?

 

  
  
Decidió responderle con una foto. Poniéndose de cara a la estación, con los altos edificios de fondo y la multitud a su alrededor, hizo una _V_ con los dedos y sacó la lengua, como usualmente. Satisfecho comprobó la foto mientras la enviaba, incluso tras el largo trayecto su pelo seguía intacto.

 

  
  
**Iwa-chan:** no quería ver tu cara, idiota

 

"En realidad sabes que sí querías."

  
  
**Iwa-chan:** para nada, pero me alegra que hayas llegado bien

 

  
  
Sintió cómo Iwa-chan iba con pies de plomo ya que en su cabeza Oikawa estaría solo en una situación abrumadora, aunque los dos sabían que Oikawa hacía que todo funcionase a pesar de lo complicado que pudiese ser el comienzo. Después de comprobar varias veces la dirección que debía tomar puso rumbo al andén donde esperaría otro tren. Tomar aire le había servido para tomar contacto con el cambio que empezaba a vivir por completo ese día. Tras dos cambios de línea de tren y un pequeño camino, llegó a su residencia universitaria, situada en las cercanías de la universidad de Tokai. Se alegró de comprobar que el gris de los anteriores edificios pasaba a ser blanco, y que la elevada altura baja a una media de tres plantas. Le hacia sentir de alguna forma en Miyagi, libre de ruidos provocados por el tráfico y de la monotonía gris que componía Tokyo. A pesar de eso, era una ciudad viva y no iba a dejarse morir por ella.

 

  
La ilusión empezaba a devorar el temor que sentía andando por las calles poco transitadas de los edificios cercanos a la universidad. Ese viaje había supuesto muchas " _primeras_ _veces_ " para Oikawa. Era la primera que se mudaba, que compartía piso, que estudiaba en la universidad y que vivía en un lugar completamente desconocido para él. Pero sobre todo, la primera vez que sentía que su mayor apoyo no le esperaba en la casa de al lado. Oikawa siempre había necesitado un soporte, no precisaba de más personas aunque apreciaba con todo su corazón a los que eran sus compañeros de equipo, y esperaba que ese vínculo que había supuesto ser su capitán no se rompiese a pesar de que no estuviese presente.

 

  
La idea de convivir con extraños y adaptarse aunque mínimamente a su rutina no terminaba de agradarle, pero no le asustaba. Días antes había recibido un mensaje confirmando los que serían sus compañeros de habitación y realmente se sintió satisfecho con la noticia. Los tres novatos de mayor nivel del equipo de volley de la universidad de Tokai vivirían juntos. Oikawa se sentía algo fuera de lugar debido a que era el único que no había pisado el gimnasio metropolitano de Tokyo en ningún torneo nacional, sin embargo le alegraba conocer al menos las caras y los nombres de aquellos que serían sus compañeros, Iwa-chan también. A pesar de que estuviesen en facultades diferentes era un proceso que solían seguir en aquella universidad, ya que según los coordinadores, fomentaría el vínculo entre los jugadores o un sinsentido parecido que Oikawa no compartía del todo.

 

  
No sabía mucho de Kuroo y Bokuto, tan solo la información que le podía revelar la pantalla y los comentarios ajenos. Oikawa sabía leer bien a las personas, no le suponía un especial esfuerzo. La energía que desprendía Bokuto, capitán del equipo que ganó el torneo de primavera, parecía adherirse a sus alrededores y a juzgar por lo que dejaba ver en televisión, confiaba en que su armador le abriese paso, aunque esto no le restaba mérito a Bokuto. Era un jugador con habilidad y una fuerza desbordante, y Oikawa aceptaba encantado el reto de ser el que dirigiese aquel arma. El Nekoma no había llegado siquiera a las semifinales, pero Kuroo le parecía otro jugador brillante. Era conocido por sus bloqueos, pero también destacaba por ser astuto, calmado y por cubrir los agujeros del equipo. El adjetivo que mejor se le ajustaba era versátil, ya que sabía moverse bien tanto en ataque como en defensa.

 

  
Esas dos personas le esperaban tras la puerta de madera blanca. El edificio de la residencia parecía un hospital, aunque era acogedor a su modo. Olía a productos de limpieza y guardaba el calor de las personas que recorrían sus pasillos durante el día, las paredes eran tan blancas que parecía cegarle. Tras haber avanzado cargando con las maletas por la alfombra azul del segundo piso, llamó al timbre. Antes de pulsarlo escuchaba voces en el interior, pero después de esta acción el caos parecía haberse desatado en el interior. Oikawa elevó una ceja y dio un paso prudente hacia atrás mientras escuchaba cómo los pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

 

  
La puerta se abrió con rapidez y lo primero en lo que se fijó Oikawa fueron los enormes ojos dorados de Bokuto. Después su mirada pasó a su pelo, que le resultó en persona incluso más llamativo y hortera que en la televisión. A pesar de ello, el pelo gris con vetas negras favorecía a Bokuto y eso era complicado, después de todo, ¿a quién le sentaría bien ese tipo de peinado?. Le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa y detrás suya se encontraba Kuroo con gesto más calmado que su amigo, aunque tenía los ojos encendidos. Su pelo también le parecía un desastre a Oikawa y su altura le recordó a la de Matsukawa.

 

  
—¡Hey, hey, hey, bienvenido!—exclamó Bokuto nada más abrir la puerta, acompañado de su radiante sonrisa.  
—Bo, vas a asustarle, échate para atrás.—intervino Kuroo cogiendo a su amigo del codo.—No le dejas espacio para pasar.  
—¡Oh, perdón, perdón!  
—Qué gran recibimiento, realmente sí que tenéis energía... ahora, sí me permitís.

 

  
La faceta de Oikawa que regulaba el comportamiento con personas ajenas a su círculo entró en marcha automáticamente. El tono amable y musical y la sonrisa sujeta con pinzas eran rasgos que delante de desconocidos no podía controlar. Pasó al apartamento mientras sus nuevos compañeros se ofrecían amablemente a ayudarle con las maletas. Su incomodidad parecía reducir al ponerse aquella máscara, sentía que interpretaba el papel de una persona con talento, confiable y agradable.

 

  
—Qué honor conocer a la estrella de las nacionales y al famoso capitán del Nekoma, estoy deseando trabajar con vosotros, ¡vuestros partidos fueron impresionantes!—opinó Oikawa mientras llegaban al salón. Bokuto le dedicó una mirada luminosa cuando escuchó que nombraban la palabra "estrella".  
—¿Verdad? ¿Has escuchado eso, Kuroo? ¡Somos impresionantes! ¿Has visto todos nuestros partidos?—preguntó Bokuto. Su tono de voz era más elevado del requerido y la ilusión hacia que las palabras saliesen atropelladas de sus labios.  
—Sí, todo el torneo de primavera en realidad.  
—Entonces conocerás nuestras jugadas de memoria, aunque debes saber que aún guardamos sorpresas.—dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa ladeada.  
—¡Estoy deseando verlas! Me adaptaré bien a vuestro modo de juego, confiad en mí.  
—Como se podría esperar del capitán del Aoba Johsai.—la sonrisa de Kuroo creció.  
—Oye, Oikawa, ¡parecías más alto en la revista!—opinó Bokuto abiertamente. Al susodicho le llamó la atención que no hubiese usado honoríficos en su nombre, pero después de todo Bokuto no parecía una persona a la que le importasen esas formalidades.  
—¿Oh, en serio?—Oikawa no se tomó el comentario muy en serio, le agradaba su altura a pesar de que fuese la más escasa de aquella habitación.—Y yo que pensaba que mi altura era perfecta... bueno, de todas formas, ¡la altura no es lo que me convirtió en el mejor armador de Miyagi!  
—Ahora solo te queda ser el de Tokyo.—bromeó Kuroo.  
—¡Lo conseguirá, está con nosotros! Aunque Akaashi no se quedará atrás, te lo advierto.—Bokuto le pasó un brazo por los hombros al recién llegado y este se preguntó si conocía el significado del espacio personal. A pesar de ello, mantuvo la sonrisa y soltó una leve risa. También se preguntaba quién diablos era Akaashi, pero supuso que sería el armador del Fukurodani.  
—¿Quieres té, agua o algo? El viaje ha debido cansarte.—ofreció Kuroo.  
—¡No tranquilo, está todo perfecto!—contestó Oikawa mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.  
—Entonces será mejor que te enseñemos la casa.  
—¡Sí, vamos!—Bokuto empezó a coger las maletas él solo sin precisar ayuda de ninguno de los dos.

 

  
La primera impresión de ambos había sido buena, parecían animados y agradables, además de atentos. A pesar de haber tenido los ojos entornados debido a la sonrisa falsa que no desaparecía de su cara, había echado un vistazo a sus alrededores mientras mantenía aquella conversación. El pasillo de la entrada donde se habían quitado los zapatos era amplio y comunicaba con la cocina, situada a la izquierda, y el salón que se encontraba al fondo. Este contaba con una televisión, dos sofás azules y una mesa de café. Altas estanterías vacías de madera blanca se erguían en las paredes de tono azul cielo. Oikawa confirmó que los gestores de aquella universidad privada no escatimaban en la comodidad de sus estudiantes, pero también se preguntaba si era necesario que los colores de la universidad, azul y blanco, estuviesen presentes en cada esquina.

 

  
Por los cojines desordenados, las marcas de vasos en la mesa y las chaquetas tiradas por los sofás, Oikawa dedujo que no compartiría casa con personas especialmente ordenadas. Mientras le enseñaban la casa, esta idea se reforzó por la pila de platos sucios en el fregadero. Todas las habitaciones eran amplias, decoradas con paredes azul cielo y un suelo de parqué. El apartamento contaba con dos dormitorios, uno compartido por Kuroo y Bokuto, y otro más pequeño que sería el de Oikawa.

 

  
—Como ya nos conocíamos de antes supusimos que sería más cómodo para ti.—explicó Kuroo cuando llegaron al cuarto de Oikawa.  
—Oh, qué atento. Bien pensado, Kuroo-san.—contestó con una sonrisa más sincera que las anteriores.

 

  
Aquella habitación era más pequeña que la suya de Miyagi, pero comprendía que no podía comparar el apartamento de una residencia universitaria con su casa de dos plantas y jardín. Tenía dos amplios armarios donde le sobraría espacio, un escritorio blanco acompañado de una silla del mismo tono, y una cama pegada a la ventana que daba al campo de fútbol. Tras comprobar que la cama era cómoda, miró curioso desde ella por toda la habitación, visualizando los cambios que podría realizar en esta.

 

  
—Te dejamos desempaquetar entonces.—dijo Kuroo desde la puerta.  
—¿No necesitas ayuda, Oikawa?—inquirió Bokuto.  
—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Quizás duerma un rato por el cansancio del viaje.—informó Oikawa, aunque realmente esperaba tan solo hablar con Iwa-chan para contarle cómo le había ido el día.

 

  
Tras explicarle algunos detalles de la casa, los dos desaparecieron del cuarto para seguir jugando a un videojuego que Oikawa desconocía en el salón. Suspiró en la cama, mirando a través de la ventana sus nuevas vistas y aspirando el aroma desconocido al que tendría que acostumbrarse. Cogió el móvil y procedió a mandarle un mensaje a Iwaizumi.

 

  
**Oikawa** : acabo de llegar, mis amabilísimos nuevos compañeros me han enseñado ya la casa y todo! ;)

 

  
Mientras esperaba una respuesta, dejó el móvil en la cama y dirigió una mirada a las maletas. No le apetecía empezar a guardar ropa, pero menos aún le apetecía hacerlo con la ayuda de sus nuevos compañeros. Empezando a tararear y aplicando la teoría de que así se lo quitaría antes de en medio abrió la primera maleta y sacó la ropa de su interior. Había colgado un par de camisas en el armario cuando escuchó el rugido de Godzilla procedente de su móvil, su corazón se saltó un latido por aquel tono.

 

  
**Iwa-chan** : te han enseñado donde ponen la basura? para saber dónde duermes  
**Oikawa** : cruel, Iwa-chan! merezco un espacio íntimo y agradable como este (◕‿◕✿)

   
---  
  
 

   
---  
  
  
Se puso de pie en la cama para enseñar desde un plano más alto todo lo que pudo captar de la habitación. Esperaba que así Iwa-chan pudiese imaginarle al menos allí, que se hiciese una idea de donde dormiría y pasaría la mayoría de horas de su tiempo libre.

 

  
**Iwa-chan** : serás la envidia de todas las basuras, espero que estés contento... el cuarto está bastante bien, se nota que es la universidad Tokai  
**Oikawa** : no hace falta que lo digas, toda la casa está decorada en azul y blanco, como si quisiesen recordarte a cada momento la universidad a la que asistes  
**Iwa-chan** : pero no te quejes, deberías estar contento!  
**Oikawa** : y lo estoy! eh, Iwa-chan, recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? ◕3◕   
**Iwa-chan** : cuál?  
**Oikawa** : me dijiste que cuando por fin estuviese en Tokyo me contarías quién es tu compañero de apartamento... creo que ya es el momento  
**Iwa-chan** : sí, si que lo es  
**Oikawa** : adelante entonces? no me dejes con la intriga! <丶´Д｀>  
**Iwa-chan** : es Ushiwaka **  
**


End file.
